User blog:Raymond1608/Fan-Unit: Kuro-Sensei Kagerou
Introduction Hi! My name is Raymond and an amateur of making this Fan-Made unit. I want to make a new series for my collection and it's up to you if you want to like or not but never insult what's mine. I imagine this Unit as a Ninja/Assassin style which means he's on between those 2, he's not a ninja but has a skill like ninja. Also, I think I want to make the evasion buffs a little bit more useful since I saw a great potential in it rather than mitigation, so without no further ado, here we go. Background *Ninja/Assassin Style *Stealth & Ninjutsu Master *Immortal?! OE Kagerou= Kuro-Sensei Kagerou Kagerou was actually an ordinary person who got unlucky when he joined this guild. One day when he was on duty to protect the weapon that this guild has, the weapon called him and trick him into touching it, thus he was cursed but blessed at the same time. The weapon grant him the blessing of a skill of assassination beyond imagination, but it came with the price of losing insanity. Everyday he suffered nightmare and rage by suddenly thus it creates a massive fear among his fellow member. One night, he was assassinated by an unknown group who hates him, but that's the actual free for Kagerou himself. He was able to enter the area of the forbidden soul of that weapon and slew the living curse out of it, thus it grants him a power to be immortal and become one with the shadow eternally. He choose to be rested as he thinks it's time for him to do so because what he's done till right now wasn't right and the world will be better off without him. 500 years later the moment peace that he thought could keep forever was broken by an unknown power, leaving his resting time disturbed, thus he arise from the shadow and seek the turbulence that caused this chaotic atmosphere. He was no longer the same assassin he were once before, mortal and weak, he already became the master of the shadow and the darkness himself. This is the contract that he made by himself, kill this foul power and save the world. |-|7★ Dark Night Dagger (Sphere)= Special Type: 40% Boost to All Parameters, Raise All parameter limit to 150.000, Boost All Parameters when HP is high, Boost Spark Damage and Probable Spark Critical, BC Fill and Heal during Spark, Probable chance to evade attack & Decrease chance of being targeted. *''Boost All Parameters by 2% per 1% HP remaining (200% total), 100% Boost to Spark Damage, 40% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage, 2 - 3 BC Fill, 500 - 800 HP Heal, 15% chance to evade attack, -50% chance of being targeted'' Dagger that belonged to Kagerou, it was made with the finest steel and decorated with expensive jewels. Not only that, it was imbued with ancestor blood and their blessing with a hope that whoever wield this dagger will be invisible and untouched. The whereabouts this dagger after Kagerou's death was unknown but still speculated in the hands of him being that this dagger is going to curse anyone who seems to be unworthy, making it impossible to be looted or taken away from his corpse. Statistic Units: OE Kagerou: Kuro-Sensei Kagerou Skills OE Kagerou: Kuro-Sensei Kagerou Leader Skill: Master of The Shadow and Darkness 100% Boost to All Parameters, Hugely Boost All Parameters when HP above 50% for Dark Element, Boost Spark Damage and Probable Spark Critical, BC Fill during Sparks & Probable chance to evade attack. *''100% Boost to All Parameters, 160% Boost to Spark Damage, 50% chance Sparks deals 60% extra damage, 3 - 4 BC Fill during Spark, 15% chance to evade attack'' Extra Skill: Moonlight Shadow 40% Boost to All Parameters when Dark Night Dagger is equipped, Hugely Boost to All Parameters relatives to HP remaining, Boost Spark Damage & Add Slightly chance to evade attack on BB/SBB for 3 turns. *''Boost All Parameters by +1.5% per 1% HP remaining (150% total), 100% Boost to Spark Damage, 15% chance to evade attack stackable.'' Brave Burst: Shadow Art: Shadow Puppet 25 powerful Dark attack on all foes (Damage relatives to remaining HP) and 25 powerful Dark attack on random foes, Add Probable Ailments effect to attack and Spark Vulnerability for 3 turns, Hugely Boost Damage against status afflicted foes, Hugely Boost own Parameters for 3 turns & Add slightly chance to resist 1 K.O. attack. *''600% + 1000% HP/Base Max HP, 20% chance to inflict random ailments, 50% chance of 60% Spark Vulnerability, 200% Boost Damage against status afflicted foes, 150% Boost to All Parameters, 15% chance to resist against 1 K.O. attack.'' Super Brave Burst: Sage Shadow Art: Rising Phantom 35 powerful Dark attack on all foes and 15 powerful Dark attack on single foe (Damage relative to remaining HP), Hugely Boost Spark Damage and Probable Spark Critical for 3 turns, Cast Stealth on Self boosting Spark Damage for 3 turns & Slightly chance to raise allies. *''600% + 1000% HP/Base Max HP, 160% Boost to Spark Damage, 50% chance Sparks deal 60% extra damage, 100% Spark Damage to self, 15% chance to chance to revive with 20% HP Filled'stackable'.'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Sacred Shadow Art: Phantom Phantasm 40 massive Dark attack on all foes and 10 massive Dark attack on single foe (Damage relatives to remaining HP), Enormously Boost Spark Damage to all allies and self for 3 turns, Add Enormous Spark Vulnerability and Spark Critical for 3 turns, Add huge evasion to all allies for 3 turns & Raise All Allies. *''1000% + 1000% HP/Base Max HP, 400% Spark Damage to all allies and 200% Spark Damage to self, 100% chance of Spark Vulnerability, 100% chance Sparks deal 100% extra damage, 55% chance to evade attack, 100% chance to revive with 50% HP Filled'' OE Enhancements SP Options: Quotes OE Kagerou: Kuro-Sensei Kagerou Summon Quote: "When you curse someone, you'll dig your own grave... Isn't that right my righteous dagger?!" Fusion Quote: "I swore that my power is going to be sealed, I guess talk is easier rather than doing it..." Evolution Quote: "Hah! Here I come! The unkillable assassin! Are you ready to face me?! Evolution & Sphere Materials Evolution= OE Kagerou - Kuro-Sensei Kagerou Evolves From: Shadow Assassin Kagerou *Evolution Materials: Dark Mecha God, Dark Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Miracle Totem, Dark Totem, Dark Bulb, Metal Mimic, Legend Stone *Evolution Cost: 3.500.000 Zel + 1.500.000 karma Evolves Into: N/A |-|Sphere= 7★ Dark Night Dagger (Sphere) Crafts From: N/A *Crafts Materials: Dark Art Scroll, Black Steel (2 Pcs), Ancient Hilt (2 Pcs) *Crafts Cost: 1.000.000 Zel + 1.000.000 Karma Crafts Into: N/A Category:Blog posts Trivia *Dark Night > Dark Knight from the batman movie which resembles the fear and curse of the weapon. *Kuro-Sensei > Korosensei from Assassination Classroom which is unkillable and the character himself are the best hitman of all the time, in the end the character also learned about kindness, same as Kagerou although Kagerou still ended up being alone. Kuro-Sensei also means Black Master in Japanese Language, resembles the Shadow and Dark Element. Category:Blog posts